Confusion, Running, Why
by Inner Dragon
Summary: Kai loves Tyson, debates about whether to tell Tyson or not, eventually Kai tells him and then runs away...kinda cliché but meh still review anyways. TyKa eventually. In Progress of putting up At. Ending..and also on hiatus for the moment
1. Confusions and Doubts

Another TyKa, as if the world didn't already have enough. But it's such a kawaii pairing! Another one of those Kai-loves-Tyson-but-can't-tell-him-that-so-he-runs-away-instead fics. YES, I know it's totally clichéd, do not flame me for that, but I like the idea anyways, so still take the time to review please, because sometimes the most clichéd ideas can be the most schweetness.

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned beyblade but I obviously don't

**Pairings:** TyKa, Really Light ReiMax on the side

**Warnings:** Yaoi. That's basically it for this one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai sat on a park bench, eyes closed, face tilted upward, thinking about a certain aggravating person. Tyson. Kai just didn't understand him. Didn't understand how he eat so much, how he could talk all the time, how he could forgive everyone, how he could make friends with most people so easily, how he could get even his enemies and the stubbornnest of people to open up. Kai just didn't understand him. He didn't understand how Tyson could make him, the icy-cold Kai become all weak and fluttery whenever he came close to Tyson. He didn't get how Tyson could turn him from a man into a mouse by just one smile or just one look. Oh, that smile. How he loved that smile. It could melt his coldest, iciest barriers and see into his true soul, the soul that he had never opened up to anybody, ever. Kai hated Tyson because he loved him, but he knew Tyson would never be able to love him. He didn't even know if Tyson was like that. He sighed a small sigh. Max had found out about his secret a few days ago, and Kai had threatened him with extra training each day for the next year if he even let slip a tiny little thing in front of Rei, Kenny, Hilary, or most of all Tyson himself. So far so good, the blonde hadn't told anybody by accident. Kai didn't think that the blonde would be able to guess what he was feeling towards Tyson, he had expected Rei to guess, but he realized that Rei had his own love problems: he loved Max, and the blonde, while very clever at seeing Kai's feelings, was oblivious to what he was doing to Rei. Anyway. Back to the problem at hand. Kai was currently debating over whether to tell Tyson or not. Max had said he should.

Flashback:

"You should tell him, Kai."

"I can't."

"What? Why not?" the blonde had exclaimed astonished.

"I just can't."

"Oh... fear of rejection, Kai?" Damn! Since when had the hyper blonde kid become so smart with love problems?

"..."

"Oh come on Kai anyone could see that that's the case."

"Fine. So maybe it is."

"Well, you'll never find out if he loves you too if you never tell him. Maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move."

"..."

"Just tell him. You should let him know that you love him even if he doesn't feel the same. Until you tell him it'll eat away at you."

"...Okay. But what if he's not like that? What if he gets disgusted?"

"You mean gay?"

Kai nodded.

"Okay...well still tell him. And if he is disgusted I'm sure he won't react that badly, Tyson's not like that. Then just ask him if you guys can go back to being friends. Just tell him or I will."

Kai smirked. "I might tell him. But you should open your eyes too."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked the adorably clueless Max.

"Oh, maybe Rei has something for you too and you should open your eyes to that," Kai replied offhandedly.

"Rei? But..." Max stuttered and trailed off, deep in thought, brow furrowed and biting his lip.

Kai smirked again and walked away leaving the blonde to his own thoughts and devices.

End Flashback

No matter what the blonde said, he just couldn't tell Tyson. "Why? Why, Tyson, why do you do this to me? Why? Don't you know how you make me feel?" he quietly whispered, staring up at the fluffy white clouds as they spread across the sparkling blue sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I'm done! With chapter one, that is. This is gonna be a twoshot, the next part is the last. Don't expect more after that. But I hope you enjoyed that! It might be a clichéd idea but I still love it so much! And awww Maxie is so adorably sweet when he is clueless!! Anyway review please, your reviews tell me whether I should continue on with this or not. If any of you want it, reviewers receive advance copies of chapter 2, just leave your email in your review. Thanx! Ja Ne for now!


	2. On the Run

This is really short, sorry. Word count is like 580. Really low. Sorry. I just thought it would be better to make this chapter separate from the next one. The next one will really be the last one. Again, sorry if I confused any of you, I know I said this would be a twoshot last chapter but it'll be a threeshot. For real, no more chapters after chapter 3. And reviewers receive advance copies of chapter 3 not chapter 2.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai sighed. He'd gone over the plan at least a hundred times. He ran his hand through his unruly, messy mop of slate grey hair in frustration. 'I have to…' he thought, finally getting up. He went to his closet and took out a small box and opened it. A small ring lay sparkling inside, with a beautiful, serene sky-blue dragon embellished on top of the stone in the ring. Kai smiled, knowing the ring fit his dragon perfectly. He snapped the box shut and tossed it onto the bed before grabbing a pen. He scribbled a quick note onto a piece of paper in his usual neat handwriting:

_Tyson…this is for you. To remember me by. Wait for me, okay? I don't know when I'll be back but I do know that I love you. A lot. Don't forget me._

_Kai_

Kai looked at the note. It wasn't really much but…it got the point across. He glanced at it critically. It was…definitely not something he'd normally write but then again, he'd been thinking/doing lots of things that weren't normal for him ever since he'd starting falling for the dragoon-keeper. He picked up the box and letter and quietly tiptoed to Tyson's room. He left the things on Tyson's bedside table where he'd be sure to find them in his disaster area of a room. Then he took one last, sad look at the object of his affection. 'I'm sorry…I just…I need some time alone, to think things over,' he thought, but in truth, he knew he was afraid of Tyson's reaction when he read the letter, that's why he knew he just had to leave, because he needed to tell Tyson but couldn't face possible rejection. He tiptoed back out of the room and went back to his room and started to pack up his duffel bag. Once he was finished packing he threw the bag out the window and then climbed down. He set off down the road with no particular destination in mind, as back in his now empty room the moonlight bounced off of another note lying on his neat desk:

_To whoever finds this and the rest of the team,_

_I've gone for a while, I don't know when I'll be back, just don't expect me back anytime soon. And don't worry, I can take care of myself._

_Kai_

Okay, that just went to show how much Kai had changed…before Kai would just disappear randomly and leave no note, but tonight he had written two notes concerning his whereabouts! It was nut, really, but it all had to do with Tyson.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok…never mind. I'm going to make this into a 3-shot. I think it works better that way. Yes I know that this was a very short chapter, but bear with me, chapter 3 final chapter will be up soon. Any reviewers will be receiving advance copies of chapter 3 instead of chapter 2. Just indicate that you want an advance copy and write your email in your review if you would like. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Why

Okay so this is the 3rd chapter of this fic and the last chapter! This is a songfic, to Avril Lavigne's 'Why'. Disclaimer+Warnings are the same as chapter 1, go look there. **Summary: **Tyson and the team figure out that Kai's left (yet again) and Tyson's…reflecting and mourning (lol lack of better words there). Okay, read on!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last Time:**

Once he was finished packing he threw the bag out the window and then climbed down. He set off down the road with no particular destination in mind, as back in his now empty room the moonlight bounced off of another note lying on his neat desk:

_ Insert note here…I'm too lazy to copy/paste the note again lol _

Okay, that just went to show how much Kai had changed…before Kai would just disappear randomly and leave no note, but tonight he had written two notes concerning his whereabouts! It was nut, really, but it all had to do with Tyson.

**Chapter 3:**

Morning dawned bright and early inside the Kinomiya dojo, but Rei felt there was something wrong. He blinked his sleep-clouded eyes for a minute or two, trying to figure it out and then he realized that Kai hadn't woken them up early for training. Rei frowned curiously. Since it was still pretty early, neither Max or Kenny was awake. Tyson, of course, never got up unless he was shouted at 5 times in the morning or dumped cold water on. Rei reluctantly got out of his warm bed (A/N: don't think perverted, people!! Ray and Max have NOT confessed to each other yet!!) and padded down the hall to the team Captain's room. He knocked on the door a couple times. He cleared his throat, "Kai?" "Kai?" Silence was Rei's only answer. "Kai?" Rei asked a little louder. No response again. Rei sighed, not really expecting Kai to still be asleep. He tried the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked, knowing Kai usually locked his door (A/N: I don't know if this is really true but it is in my fic). He swung it open only to reveal an empty door stripped of all its belongings and its slate-haired occupant. Rei frowned, spotting the note on Kai's desk. He quickly read through it, his clear amber gems narrowing further and further with every sentence. He growled deep in his throat. He couldn't believe it, how could Hiwatari have done this to them? He knew that Tyson would be the most affected, though. Even though both boys tried to hide the signs, Rei knew that Tyson was in love with Kai and Kai was in love with Tyson. Sighing, Rei took the note with him as he walked out the door, as he went to wake Max, Kenny and Tyson. Unknown to him, Tyson was already up, awake, and well aware of Kai's departure.

Tyson's POV

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it! How could Kai have left?! He always does!!

_Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see it through me?  
How come, you're acting like this  
Like you just don't care at all_

Kai…I know you care, I've always known…ever since you lost Dranzer anyway (A/N: I think I might've forgotten to mention but this is all taking place after GRev). I glanced once more at the ring Kai had left for me. He shouldn't have to leave. We're not supposed to be apart and like this, we're supposed to be together by now!! He loves me and I love him too!! _  
_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you_

Gods, Kai, can't you see how much I miss you? How much I love you? And I sobbed. I saw my own tears splashing onto the ring Kai had left me. I slipped it on my finger (A/N: I dunno which, imagine any finger you like) and of course it was a perfect fit.

Why is it always me?? This is…some game. Yeah. That's it. But it's a cruel one. You weren't supposed to leave. …I'm going to ignore the fact that inside my head I sound like a whining stupid girl. But anyways. (A/N: couldn't resist!! That was what I was thinking…he sounded too much like a whining girl…ok sorry I'll try to cut back on the Author's Notes XD)

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

But…somehow, I know that you're not gone forever. I don't know why I feel that way, all I can say is that that better be true! How can you just……confess on a piece of paper and then run out of here?! How? That's not really the way it works, Kai. Anger was quickly replacing my feelings of sorrow. Well not really anger more like bitterness.

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

But you know I really do understand. You needed to think about stuff. About your feelings…you've never really been an open person. But I can't help thinking that it's still not supposed to be this way…it's supposed to be a happy ending for us!!

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you_

I stare miserably out the window. I wish you were back!! I feel the same way you do, you know. But…okay you need your time. Got it. And I know better than to chase after you…when you don't want to be found you won't be. But please…please come back soon. And then a small smile tugs at my lips as I wonder if we'll even last as a couple, I wonder if I can make you open up in the end…and help you learn to deal better with your feelings.

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! …Is it just me or is this chapter crap? I dunno, I feel like it really changed from beginning to end. And it seemed kinda pointless and too fluffy to me. But I don't know. I won't be making Kai come back, I usually don't in most of my Kai-leaving fics XD but yeah. If any of you would like I can make a Rei/Max sidestory to this fic (it won't be a sequel just a sidestory) and have Rei and Maxie get together and confess and everything. But if any of you want that just request in a review! And for all reviewers who reviewed at any point in this story, you guys rock, and you all receive…either cute TyKa plushies or MaRe plushies, again indicate which you would like in a review!! Bye for now, you'll see me later in more fics!! zooms off Byeee!! Please don't forget to review!!


	4. A Note

Hi everyone!!

Okay, a couple of things:

**a)** I'm on vacation so as most of you have already figured out, I'm not writing anything right now. (Well I'm not posting anything…I am handwriting a couple things).

**b)** This story isn't finished yet, some reviewers didn't like the way it ended, and I had a request for one, so I'm going to do an alternate ending to this where Kai comes back. Questions, comments, or anything on that? Ask/tell me in a review/PM!

**c)** I also had a request for a ReMa sidestory in which they confess and kiss and everything. Something sweet and short and fluffy. Expect it up post January, I won't have time to update anything before mid-January at the latest (yeah, practically no computer access during vacation sucks)

**d)** Thanks to everyone who did bother reviewing this, your reviews made my day, especially since they were really nice and supportive. It would be awesome if some more people reviewed, it would make my Christmas!! lol.

**e)** MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL wherever you're reading this from!! And a Happy New Year too since I don't think I'll have the chance to post anything before then again.


End file.
